


Zen

by lizziepro



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a trip to a Zen monastery isn't the best place to boast about your prowess to your boyfriend, as Kyuhyun finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen

_"Let's stop in here, Siwon!"_ Kyuhyun said, grabbing Siwon's wrist to stop his determined progress along the hiking trail. This put them in the middle of the trail on their trek in a Japanese forest.

 

Kyuhyun and Siwon finally had some overlapping vacation time, and Kyuhyun had been itching to go to Japan again for the last 8 months or so. So this was the perfect opportunity to not only spend time together, but do something that Kyuhyun wouldn't bitch about the entire time it was taking place. 

 

Siwon was truly in it just to spend his free time with Kyuhyun, and the trip to Japan wasn't totally out of the question for his interests, so before they knew it they were on a plane. They'd just been sightseeing, much to Kyuhyun's dismay since he felt he was above and beyond the typical tourist attractions. Kyuhyun decided that after these mundane and boring formalities, he would take Siwon to the best kept secret spots in the city. Many of these were simply restaurants, but Siwon didn't mind.

Kyuhyun was happy.

Soon, their travels took them to a forest area, sending them hiking into some nearby mountains. This is how they came across a small, tucked away Zen monastery.

 _"Let's just finish the hike right now, Kyuhyunnie. We're almost to the top and I want to see the beginning of the sunset. It'll be a nice end to our trip."_ Siwon said, tugging his wrist slightly to gain his mobility back from the younger.

Kyuhyun pouted. Siwon began to walk ahead slightly but Kyuhyun stood his ground. Siwon wasn't going to get away that easy.

 _"Just for a little bit! I'm actually pretty good at Zen meditation. I never get hit."_ Kyuhyun said, waiting for the impending reaction.

It happened.

 _"What?!?! People get hit?!"_ Siwon said, backtracking to meet his boyfriend again.

Kyuhyun slowly folded his arms across his chest. He knew Siwon would be outraged that people would be hit during a so-called religious practice, and that he wouldn't believe it unless he saw it. That and at the mention of possible harm to Kyuhyun, he had to turn back, even if Kyuhyun said he would be okay.

 _"If you're not concentrating correctly, then the masters hit you with sticks. It's supposed to wake you up and help you focus."_ Kyuhyun said proudly.

Damn, if he wasn't knowledgeable about Japan. He was swimming in authority.

 _"I'm too good to get hit."_ He stated soon after.

_"Would I get hit?"_

_"Probably?"_

_"And it's really part of this religion?"_

_"Mhmmmm."_

_"I don't understand it. Isn't it just abuse?"_

_"Basically."_

_"Why would I volunteer for abuse then?"_

_"Because you love me."_

Siwon promptly shut up at that statement. He stood there, looking over Kyuhyun, trying to guess what the dumb boy was up to. Do people really get hit? That just sounds totally counter-productive. But if it makes Kyuhyun happy on their last day, Siwon didn't mind. Besides, he was sure they'd be out in time to see the beginnings of the sunset.

 _"I guess we can go."_ Siwon said with a sigh.

 _"Awesome! I'll take you to the best restaurant after this."_ Kyuhyun said, elated, as he took Siwon's hand and began walking into the monastery.

_"You say that about every restaurant, Kyuhyun."_

_"I know, but this one really is the best."_ Kyuhyun replied, now almost running into the monastery.

The two made it to the main building in the monastery complex, greeted the monastery guide that lived there, and were allowed to take part in a quick pre-dinner meditation.

Kyuhyun had been planning this for a while though. He knew this monastery had a guide for travelers to confer with in terms of taking part in some of the monastery activities, and the monks more often than not welcomed all who entered the complex. Kyuhyun couldn't wait to show off his Zen skill. I mean, focus. What was so difficult about that? He focused enough on StarCraft games that this would be no problem.

He and Siwon were led into an open room, with no real walls and a very low ceiling. There was a slight breeze, being in the mountains as they were, and as it was getting to be evening, it was quite comfortable outside. The two sat next to each other and awaited their instructions.

 _"You ready to get hit?"_ Kyuhyun said, nudging Siwon in the side. The smile on his face read snark in the most obvious of ways.

 _"No, but if it happens, then I guess I'll just have to work on my concentration more. You won't get hurt, will you?"_ Siwon asked, looking in earnest concern at his boyfriend.

Kyuhyun shook it off.

 _"I'll be fine. Let's do this."_ Kyuhyun said, straightening his posture and taking his proper seated position. 

Siwon followed, twisting his legs into his lap, straightening his back, closing his eyes, and listening for the cues from the bell across the room.

Kyuhyun watched as Siwon settled into his place and took his position, and turned to face straight ahead and smiled to himself.

Siwon was going to get hit.

And Kyuhyun was waiting for his perfection to fail.

It was more of a joke than anything. Of course he thought Siwon was perfect, and Siwon never talked about himself in such a manner, but Kyuhyun thought it'd be funny to see how Siwon reacted to the situation. Especially since they were in Japan, on vacation, and.....well, it made more sense in Kyuhyun's mind.

Suddenly, _**WHACK.**_

Kyuhyun felt a sharp blow to his shoulder.

He didn't dare open his eyes, but he guessed he'd been smiling to himself at his plan.

Siwon didn't move when he felt the woosh of air pass by his side and heard the resulting thunk on Kyuhyun's shoulder. As much as he wanted to jump up and knock out the stupid old monk for hitting his boyfriend, he decided to respect the fact that he was in a Zen monastery and this was part of the tradition......but that still didn't make it too much better.

Kyuhyun winced slightly, but a second blow didn't come. He could sense Siwon getting angry and thought this might be the moment but he was wrong.

Suddenly, another blow to his opposite shoulder.

**What the fuck!?**

He was supposed to be good at this!

Okay, maybe he lied about that part, and maybe he'd only joked about this once before when he and Changmin took a trip to Japan and got drunk and stumbled into a Zen monastery one night.

Don't ask how they got there. They have no idea.

All they remembered from that was pain.

A pain that was happening to Kyuhyun consistently in this 15 minutes of meditation.

A total of 6 times he was hit in the shoulders and on his back.

6 times did Siwon want to jump up and punch the old man.

6 times more did Kyuhyun get hit as opposed to Siwon.

Siwon was safe the entire time.

The bell rang signaling the end of the meditation.

Siwon stood up and bowed to the master, smiles on both of their faces.

The master said something to him in Japanese and smiled brightly before walking away. Siwon looked to the guide and asked what he'd said to him, while Kyuhyun was trying to stretch out his legs after sitting in that dumb position for so long.

 _"He said you're very talented and that you have great focus."_ the guide said. 

Siwon smiled at Kyuhyun, who returned the smile in the form of a forced grin. He stayed silent as the guide talked to Siwon and they exited the complex.

At the gates, the two bowed and left, continuing their hike up the trail. Kyuhyun moved a bit slower than Siwon, still trying to work out the kinks in his legs while Siwon walked briskly, feeling better about himself for doing so well in the meditation practice.

Then he remembered,

 _"I thought you said you were good at this Kyuhyunnie?"_ Siwon said over his shoulder as he continued to walk up the trail.

" _Don't make me push you off the cliff. I'll do it. I just wasn't on my game today."_

"Mhmmm, sure. Well, for the record, I would've rather me get hit than you Kyuhyunnie." 

"Me too."

"What?"

"Race you to the top!" Kyuhyun said, now running past his boyfriend.

Siwon stood in his spot for a moment in slight shock, but then took off after Kyuhyun.

Sure, he knew Kyuhyun had lied, but Kyuhyun loved Japan so much, and Siwon was willing to do anything to help keep his boyfriend happy on this rare vacation they were able to share.


End file.
